Mother's Day
This is one of the Classic Quests, found in the "Pocketwatch" at the left side of the game screen. There are three modes: Easy, Normal, and Hard. Each level has different requirements and different rewards. You can play them all. Easy This is the EASY version of the Classic Quest Series given by Bert. The quest series unlocks at level 10. To get the final reward, you must complete it within 16 days. The final reward is a Thrianta Rabbit. During part 5 of the quest, you receive an Animal Bungalow to build. Once constructed, the building has 140 Castle Value, and yields 250 Coins every 12 hours. Parts #Chest of Mystery #A Mother's Tears #Warm It Up #Cheer Up Mama #Build a Bungalow #Soul Food #Rabbit in a Hat #Abracadabra Normal Unlocks at level 20. Final Reward: Madam Rabbit. 1 . Feed 15 chicken - Plant 15 Coffee - 15 espresso 2. Collect 8 Yarn - Craft 3 royal stamp - Use 3 stamps 3. Collect 15 Horse Hair (needs apples) - 6 Warm Tomato Drinks in Magic Kitchen (tomato Juice and Horse Hair) - 5 Lemon Tree 4. 20 Carnations (Carnation and Milk) - 6 Carnation au Lait - Help 15 Neighbours 5. 5 Minion - 5 Fishing Nets - Use Fishing nets 6. 15 Banana Trees - 25 Raspberry Bread - Collect 15 Ribbons 7. 12 Smoked Salmons - Change 1 outfit - get 45 Humble hearts by helping Neighbours 8. 28 Strawberry Jam - 8 Neptune Meets Nessie Hard Unlocks at level 30. Final Reward: Lady Rabbit. YOU ARE ON THE QUEST TO HELP BERT HELP FIND MRS HOPITY FOR MOMMA BEAR... HAVE A ROYAL HORSE AS YOU WILL NEED IT FOR THE FINAL PART OF THE QUEST AND YOU ALSO NEED MERELLA'S WORKSHOP AND THE PERFUME MACHINE AS WELL AS THE FLUFFY MACHINE FOR THIS QUEST....YOU ALSO NEED THE LAVA LAMP MACHINE.... 1. MAKE 'EM TALK - MAKE 15 OJ IN THE JUICE MACHINE - PLANT 30 PASTURE - FEED GOLDEN GUERNSEY GOAT 20 TIMES 2. BAA'D GOATS - REQUEST 10 YARN BALLS FROM FRIENDS - CRAFT 5 ROYAL STAMPS - USE 5 ROYAL STAMPS 3. COLD TIDINGS - COLLECT 24 ANGORA FROM NON ROYAL RABBIT - CRAFT 3 WOOLEN BLANKETS IN MERELLA'S WORKPLACE (8 FELT + 8 HORSEHAIR) - HARVEST 8 CHERRY TREES 4. MOTHER'S UNITE - COLLECT 15 ROSES FROM TENDING ROSES - PRODUCE 25 RED ROSE PERFUME FROM THE PERFUME MACHINE - CHOP ROCKS 25 TIMES FROM NEIGHBORING KINGDOMS 5. HUNGRY HUNGRY MOMMA - CRAFT 6 SHRIMP NETS - CATCH 9 SHRIMP IN THE POND - PRODUCE 18 SHRIMP SOUP 6. SNACK ATTACK - COLLECT FROM THE ROYAL WINERY 3 TIMES - PRODUCE 35 PLUM BREAD - COLLECT 20 RIBBONS FROM FRIENDS 7. LIGHT THE WAY - PRODUCE 30 ICE LAVA LAMP - MAKE 8 MAMA BEAR DELIGHT - HAVE 50 HUMBLE HEARTS 8. MAKE A WISH - SELL 35 COTTON CLOTHS - MAKE 5 HORSESHOE DREAM CATCHERS IN MERELLA'S WORKSHOP AS ALWAYS YOU HAVE 16 DAYS TO COMPLETE THIS QUEST... YOUR REWARD IS THE MOTHER'S DAY RABBIT SHOWN BELOW (PICTURE COURTEOUSY OF MY FRIEND KATHY LARSEN) Category:Quests Category:Quest Series Category:Classic Quests